Gex: Enter the Gecko
' Gex: Enter the Gecko' (Gex 3D: Enter the Gecko in Europe; or スピンテイル '''Tail in Japan) is a 3D platformer video game released in 1998 and sequel to Gex. It was released on the PlayStation, Nintendo 64 and PC. A 2D version was also released on the Game Boy Color in 1999. Plot ''Since retiring from the public's eye, I have resigned myself to a life of solitude. For two years, I started my day watching Kung-Fu Theater (US)/Supermarket Sweep (UK). Days, then weeks blurred into one long greasy telethon/sorry afternoon chat show. The next thing I know, some government goons show up at my place/house! It seems they've caught a whiff of old Mr. Sunshine himself: '''Rez! He's back in the Media Dimension and they think I'm crazy enough to go back in after him. So they whisk me away to Interrogation 101. They play rough, start giving me the business. I give out a little back. So, we negotiate a little something to cover my expenses. They throw in one of those secret agent suits and I tell them "We got a deal." Looks like I'm headed back into the Media Dimension. It's going to be Deja-'Ouch' all over again.'' - Gex - Intro Two years after defeating Rez, Gex is still loving his TV, however Rez has returned and beginning to take over the Media Dimension yet again, two agents go to Gex's house and arrest him, they interrogate him and ask him to go after Rez, having had enough action and defeated Rez once already Gex refuses, one of the Agents slaps him, angering Gex, the Agents give Gex a suitcase-full of money and a tuxedo and Gex agrees to defeat Rez. Gex collects many remotes in new areas of the Media Dimension, destroying the Tiki Brothers, Mooshoo Pork, and Mecharez, before he enters Rezopolis again and defeats Rez at Channel Z. Rez turns into a ball of light and floats away. He becomes trapped in a TV and tells Gex that he is his father (a reference to Star Wars), claiming his current appearance was the result of falling into a scrapheap whilst trying to get free cable, but Gex doesn't believe him and turns the TV off, despite Rez trying to bribe him. Main Levels The game is set in the Media Dimension which serves as the hub of the game in order to access the channels. Bosses *The Tiki Brothers (Gilligex Isle) *Mooshoo Pork *Mecharez (Gexzilla vs. Mecharez) *Rez (Channel Z) Bonus Levels *Aztec 2 Step *Thursday the 12th *In Drag Net *The Spy Who Loved Himself *Lizard in a China Shop *I Got the Reruns *Trouble in Uranus *Bugged Out *Chips and Dips Hidden Levels *Texas Chainsaw Manicure (Scream TV) *Lava Dabba Doo (Pre-History Channel) *Mazed and Confused (Rezopolis) Trivia *This is the only game where defeated enemies do not turn into static on death. *This is also the only game where Gex uses his tail against all bosses, including Rez (although for Rez this is optional). In Gex, he doesn't so much as attack Sun Snake, and in Gex 3: Deep Cover Gecko, he uses a cannon on Brain of Oz and Acid Flies on Rez. *As for the Japanese version of the game. There are a few differences compared to US and PAL releases. Besides that change of title from Gex: Enter the Gecko to Spin Tail. Gex is voiced by Japanese comedian, Mitsuo Senda. The TV screens slightly altered and their text were completely removed. Also, most prominent change was Gex's name was changed to Reno. The reason for the some of changes are unknown. But, it's assumed it was to appeal to a Japanese audience. However, due to the poor sales, its sequel ''Gex 3: Deep Cover Gecko ''was never released in Japan. Enter the Gecko Category:Gex: Enter the Gecko